


with the sun in your hair

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York City, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: "The bright summer sun makes Steven’s hair shine, wind ruffling his time consuming coiff.He looks so soft in this light, so good,Andrew thinks."





	with the sun in your hair

“We didn’t get to see a lot of the city the last time we came here. So this time,” Steven points at him with his two index fingers, winking as he says, “I have it all planned out, baby.”

Andrew huffs out a laugh. “Is that so?”

“Yep!” Steven’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. The bright summer sun makes Steven’s hair shine, wind ruffling his time consuming coiff.  _He looks so soft in this light, so good,_  Andrew thinks.

Andrew takes a step closer, moving to almost bracket Steven’s body, arms on either side of his boyfriend, leaning in close to Steven’s face. A blush blooms on Steven’s face, not being used to this amount of blatant affection in public.

“Can’t wait.” Andrew whispers, a light smile on his lips as he swoops in to peck a kiss on the lips in front of him. 

The brilliant smile on Steven’s face makes Andrew’s heart stutter. Boy he’s got it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something for my pals suffering through finals. Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
